Era sé una vez
by WhiteStart
Summary: -¿Que historia quieres oír hoy?-Quiero una de princesas y amor-¿De nuevo esa historia?- ¡SI!- Muy bien... Era sé una vez... "Todas los cuentos comienzan así, pero nunca una historia de amor tan radical y verdadera: se conocieron, se odiaron, se separaron y unos años después, se reencontraron, se amaron y pasaron un montón de cosas antes de acabar donde acabaron... Entrar y leed
1. Chapter 1

_-¿Que historia quieres oír hoy?-Quiero una de princesas y amor-¿De nuevo esa historia?- ¡SI!- Muy bien... Era sé una vez..._

_ "Todas los cuentos comienzan así, pero nunca una historia de amor tan radical y verdadera: se conocieron, se odiaron, se separaron y unos años después, se reencontraron, se amaron y pasaron un montón de cosas antes de acabar donde acabaron... Entrar y leed esta historia de amor, drama, humor, amistad..._

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**_

**Prologo**

Era una noche realmente hermosa a pesar de ser invierno. No había ni una sola nube y las estrellas brillaban como nunca en el firmamento que cubría al pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda. La hermosa luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo . Y en una pequeña casa del pueblo, en una habitación con las paredes pintadas de verde, se encontraban tres mujeres. La mayor de 32 años (aunque aparentaba muchísimo menos), tenía el cabello de un tono castaño claro, unos rasgos elegantes y envidiables para cualquier mujer que la viera (y no era para menos, esta mujer tenía elegancia y una porte real que a veces llegaba a intimidar, a demás de ser hermosa), poseía una piel blanca levemente bronceada y unos brillantes y vivos ojos esmeraldas llenos de dulzura y bondad , mientras que las pequeñas tenía años: una tenía el cabello de un tono chocolate y los ojos de su madre algo más oscuros (a demás de ser vivos e inocentes debido a su edad), poseía una piel bronceada por el sol y una misteriosa aura llena de bondad que atraía a todo aquel que la conociera, la cual había heredado de su madre (pero la de la mujer te envolvía y atraía como un imán, misteriosa y fácil de leer); mientras que la otra tenía el cabello de un tono castaño más suave que el de la otra niña y unos ojos hermosos de color ámbar oscuro, vivos, curiosos y demasiado inteligentes para su edad, poseía el mismo tono de piel que su hermana y un aura muy parecida: igual de misteriosa y atrayente. Se encontraban tumbadas en una cama matrimonial de sabanas blancas y colcha verde, la cual poseía un hermoso cabecero de madera de sakura.

-Decidme pequeñas mías, ¿que historia quieres oír hoy? Acción, Drama, Ficción...- Fue nombrando la mujer mientras se levantaba, se sacudía la elegante bata celeste que cubría su esbelta y hermosa figura y se dirigía hacia la estantería de roble que estaba al lado de la mesa de escritorio que estaba al frente de la cama, la luz de la luna dio de lleno en su figura dándole un aire angelical.

-Quiero una de princesas y amor- Dijo la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas con una enorme sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama y se acomodaba su pijama azul con pétalos de azucena rosas de dos piezas, la otra niña asintió dándole la razón a su hermana mayor mientras se acomodaba su pijama rosa con nubes blancas. Su madre, que estaba a punto de coger un libro de fantasía, dejo el libro en su sitio y se dirigió al la cama con una dulce sonrisa. Antes de llegar se acercó a la estufa y la encendió suponiendo que haría frío más tarde. Cuando se sentó en la orilla del colchón puso un dedo en su mentón optando una pose pensativa, luego dirigió su mirada a las dos niñas que la miraban emocionadas.

-¿Queréis de nuevo esa historia?- Preguntó de manera dulce.

-¡SI!- Exclamaron las dos pequeñas mientras asentían enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Muy bien- Dijo la mujer aún más sonriente- ¿Como podemos empezar esta vez?- Volvió a optar la pose pensativa de hace unos momentos.

-¡Que te parece!: _Hace mucho tiempo..._- Opinó la pequeña niña de cabellos chocolates.

-¡No, no!- Exclamó la pequeña de ojos ámbar oscuro - Que tal con: _En un lejano lugar...- _Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No será mejor con el clásico: _Era sé una vez...-_ Dijo una voz ronca y sensual proveniente de la puerta. Las tres mujeres se voltearon sonrientes a la vez para ver aun hombre de cabellos chocolate y penetrantes ojos ámbares, su piel estaba más bronceada que la de las dos niñas y llevaba puesto solamente unos pantalones de cuero negro, dejando a la vista sus bien trabajados músculos, la camiseta blanca la llevaba colgada en su hombro. Se acerco a la cama y cuando estuvo a la orilla de esta las dos niñas se le abalanzaron encima, supo mantener milagrosamente el equilibrio y cuando se libro del abrazo de sus dos pequeñas se acerco a la mujer y le dio un tierno beso en los labios._  
_

-Bienvenido a casa querido- Dijo dulcemente la mujer mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, dejando espacio a su marido y se tumbaba junto a la pequeña de 7 años.

-Ya he vuelto amor- Dijo de la misma manera el hombre mientras se tumbaba al lado de su mujer y le daba otro tierno beso lleno de amor. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y pudieron ver el cariño, el respeto y, sobre todo, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Poco después, dirigieron su mirada a las dos niñas que los miraban con adoración y un brillo especial en sus ojos que, al verlo, hizo que ambos adultos se sonrojaran y les dirigieran una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Je, je, je...- Se rió nerviosa la mujer- Entonces, el cuento empezara con: _Era sé una vez... _¿No?- Dijo mirando a las dos pequeñas las cuales asintieron emocionadas- Pues así sera, veamos... _Era sé una vez...- _No pudo continuar porque la mano del hombre en su hombro la detuvo, dirigió su mirada hacia él y se relajo cuando lo vio sonreír e indicarle hacia la puerta.

-Parece que tenemos compañía- Dijo alegremente el hombre- ¿Por qué no pasáis y oís el cuento con nosotros?- La pregunta fue dirigida hacia la puerta y, poco después, detrás de ella aparecieron dos niños, uno de aproximada mente 12 años y la otra de no más de 10 años: el muchacho era una réplica exacta de su padre, mismo cabello chocolate desordenado, los ojos ámbares inteligentes y brillantes y un porte serio y misterioso, sus músculos aún no estaban del todo desarrollados pero se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio; la muchacha, por el contrario, era la versión en pequeña de su madre, cabello castaño claro corto por los hombros (el de su madre era largo y le llegaba hasta la cintura), los ojos esmeraldas vivos y amables y un porte elegante.

-¿Queréis oír vosotros también la historia?- Preguntó dulcemente la mujer. Los dos niños, de manera tímida, asintieron y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas al final de la cama. Sus padres también se sentaron de la misma forma y sus dos hermanas pequeñas se tumbaron en el regazo de cada uno (la pequeña de cabello chocolate en el de su madre y la de cabello claro en el de su padre)

-Muy bien, podemos empezar o... ¿tenemos que mirar si hay alguien más escondido en algún lugar?- Preguntó divertido el hombre de cabellos chocolates. La mujer se rió de las ocurrencias de _**su** _marido y el hombre se deleitó con la música que estaba oyendo, la risa de **_su_ **mujer era como el canto de un ruiseñor y solamente él tenía derecho a escucharla, solamente él tenía el derecho de verla, amarla y sentirla todos los días, ella era suya y de nadie más... ella era _**su** **mujer**_.

-Muy bien, empecemos con el cuento- Dijo la mujer de relucientes esmeraldas, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de sus cuatro hijos y su marido- Está bien, empezamos...

**_Era sé una vez..._**

* * *

**Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia aquí y espero sinceramente que os haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2

_-¿Que historia quieres oír hoy?-Quiero una de princesas y amor-¿De nuevo esa historia?- ¡SI!- Muy bien... Era sé una vez..._

_ "Todas los cuentos comienzan así, pero nunca una historia de amor tan radical y verdadera: se conocieron, se odiaron, se separaron y unos años después, se reencontraron, se amaron y pasaron un montón de cosas antes de acabar donde acabaron... Entrar y leed esta historia de amor, drama, humor, amistad..._

**Hola a todos ^^**

**Antes de nada quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones:**

**1. Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a CLAMP. El argumento, si.**

**2. **_"A" _**son pensamientos de los personajes - **(N/A) **son aclaraciones mías - **A **es lo q está ocurriendo - y - "_A" _es el tiempo real en el que transcurre la historia.**

**3. Las canciones que aparezcan en este fic tampoco son mías, podre siempre el nombre y el cantante al final.**

**Y ahora, os dejo con la historia ^-^**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:  
**

**Primer Encuentro**

_**-Antes de nada... ¿Que os parece si os cuento lo que en verdad pasó?- Comento la mujer de cabello castaño a sus cuatro hijos, los cuales la miraron curiosos.**_

_**-¿Lo que en verdad pasó?- Preguntó la pequeña de 7 años con ojos esmeraldas mirándola curiosa.**_

_**-¿Lo que nos contabas no era cierto?- Preguntó triste la niña de 5 años con ojos esmeraldas.**_

_**-Vuestra madre no quiere decir eso- Dijo divertido el hombre al ver la metedura de pata de su mujer- Lo que pasa es que la historia es muy larga y, para que no os aburrierais, la editó un poco- Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa mientras los niños suspiraban de alivio.**_

_**-Pero... ¿Por qué ahora?- Preguntó la muchacha de 10 años.**_

_**-Porque estamos en vacaciones de verano- Dijo su hermano antes de que su madre contestara. Sus tres hermanas abrieron sus bocas sorprendidas y le dieron la razón, al muchacho se le pasó una gota por la nuca** _(N/A: Una gota al estilo anime) **_y los adultos sonrieron nerviosos tras ver la ingenuidad de sus hijas._**

**_-La historia es algo diferente a lo que os he contado antes, la muchacha es salvada por el chico pero no de la forma de princesa y príncipe- Al ver que sus hijos le prestaban atención la mujer continuó- Para hacerlo un resumen sería: La muchacha fue "desheredada", se _****_convirtió en una trotamundos viajando con su primo- Recalcó mirando significativamente a su esposo el cual miró hacia otro lado sonrojado - y, un par de años después, se reencontraron y, tras un par de infortunios, lograron vivir felices- Terminó sonriendo mientras veía el brillo especial en los ojos de sus hijas y el interés en el de su hijo- Muy bien, entonces... empezamos- Todos asintieron con una sonrisa- _**

**_-Era sé una vez...-_**

* * *

-¡HEEERMAAAANOOOOOOO!- Gritó una pequeña niña de 6 años, cabello castaño recogido en una cola alta con una cinta negra y unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas los cuales, en estos momentos, brillaban de furia. Llevaba un hermoso y elegante vestido verde musgo con un lazo azabache atado a su infantil cintura y una sandalias del mismo color que el vestido. Entró abrupadamente en un enorme salón decorado con un montón de cuadros y retratos de distintos reyes que reinaron en ese reino, paredes y pilares de mármol y el suelo tapizado con una alfombra beis.

- No grites de esa manera, monstruo- Dijo un hombre de, aproximadamente, 16 años. Su cabello azabache estaba desordenado y sus ojos chocolates destallaban burla, la cual, llegaba a sus labios formando una sonrisa burlona. Llevaba puesto un sencillo traje que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta con los primeros botones desabrochados (N/A: Dejando a la vista el principio de su bien formado pecho y brazos ^^ y su piel bronceada) y unos pantalones mezclilla negros.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES MONSTRUO!- Se quejo la pequeña niña haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a su hermano- ¡NO TE RÍAS! ¡Que le has echo a Kero!- Dicho esto sacó de su espalda a un gato de cabello rubio, ojos negros y algo regordete. Pegado a su pelaje tenía un montón de algodón y plumas que lo cubría entero, una especie de pico de cartón en el hocico y en las patas llevaba unas aletas. El felino, que se encontraba recostado en el pecho de su dueña, al ver al causante de su apariencia enfrente suya se lanzó sobre él sin pensarlo siquiera. El muchacho y el felino se encontraban en una pelea cuando un hombre ya maduro entró en el salón. Llevaba un elegante traje, muy parecido al de su progenitor añadiéndole al traje una chaqueta negra y una capa roja. Al ver la escena que tenía delante (su hijo peleándose con un gato que tenía más pinta de pato y a su hija menor intentando ayudarles) soltó una carcajada que hizo detener la pelea entre el muchacho y el gato-pato. Cuando su risa terminó su rostro se suavizó un poco, mostrando una sonrisa burlona y unos ojos chocolates (los mismos que su hijo) que brillaban de felicidad. La muchacha al ver a su padre, después de separa a su gato y a su hermano, fue corriendo a abrazarlo recibiendo una caricia en su cabeza por parte del monarca. El susodicho acarició el cabello castaño de su hija (teniendo el el mismo color de cabello) con ternura y miro a su hijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-Mi rey- Dijo entrando en la sala un muchacho de cabellos plateados, con gafas, ojos azules y una afable sonrisa. Vestía un esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca (N/A: un traje de mayordomo. Tambien tenía la misma edad que el muchacho)- Hola Touya, pequeña Sakura- Se dirigió a los príncipes con una enorme sonrisa a la cual los dos muchachos correspondieron.

-Yukito, ¿que sucede?- Pregunto el rey con una sonrisa.

-Señor Fijitaka, los Li y Daidouji ya están aquí- Dijo Yukito. Tras la mención de la familia, Fujitaka cambió su expresión tornándose seria.

-Yukito, llévate a Sakura . Touya tú quédate, por favor- Dijo Fujitaka en un tono serio pero al ver la preocupación de su hija menor sonrió, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre y salió con Yukito del salón, ya afuera se encontró con una de sus sirvientas que conducía a dos familias hacia el salón de donde había salido, se fijó en ambas: la primera, consistía en un hombre de una edad cercana a la de su padre y cabello azabache y en una mujer (de la misma edad que el hombre) y cabello pelirrojo; la segunda consistía en un hombre más mayor que su padre y cabellos chocolate y una mujer de cabellos azabaches. Yukito, por instinto, ocultó a la pequeña escondiéndola detrás suya de la mirada de ambas familias pero no se fijó en los niños que iban detrás de ellos; un muchacho de cabellos chocolates y mirada ámbar, y una muchacha de cabellos azabaches y ojos amatistas. El chico le sacaba, aproximadamente, cuatro años a Sakura y la niña, solamente dos años. Ambos muchachos, al sentirse observados, dirigieron su mirada a la niña la cual les sonrió siendo solamente correspondida por parte de la chica, la cual le saludó también con la mano para luego perderse tras la puerta del salón. Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta durante un rato hasta que sintió como Yukito la jalaba hasta el jardín.

-¿Quienes eran?- Preguntó inocente la niña sin poder ocultar su curiosidad

-Nadie importante, no te preocupes- Le dijo a la niña con una sonrisa, rezando para que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

_**Qué equivocado estaba...**_

* * *

Un par de minutos después, por la puerta que conectaba el jardín y el castillo apareció un muchacho de 10 años, cabello negro-azulado y unos inteligentes ojos azules. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas del mismo calor que su pantalón. se detuvo en medio del camino de piedra para admirar el hermoso jardín que tenía en frente, pero se detuvo cuando encontró a la persona que buscaba. Debajo de un hermoso árbol de cerezo Sakura se encontraba jugando a la sombra del árbol con una muñeca cuando se sintió observada, volteó su mirada y se encontró con una azul que irradiaba felicidad al encontrarse con la esmeralda. La niña soltó la muñeca y fue al encuentro del muchacho, cuando lo tuvo cerca se abalanzó a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo el cual, fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

-Te extrañe... te extrañé mucho- Dijo Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Aún se mantenía abrazada al muchacho, con su cara oculta en el pecho de él.

-Yo también, mi cerezo... Yo también...- Dijo el muchacho acariciando el pelo castaño de la niña con dulzura y con una sonrisa en su cara.

-No sabes lo que acaba de pasar, Eriol- Dijo la pequeña cerezo separándose un poco del muchacho

-No lo sé _Cherry. _Dime que a pasado- Dijo un sonriente Eriol mientras la conducía hacia el árbol de cerezo donde hace unos momentos la muchacha descansaba

-El horrible de Touya vistió a Kero como un pato. Le puso plumas de verdad pegándose las al pelaje, un pico de cartón en el hocico y unas aletas en las patas- Dijo la cerezo con un puchero que le causó ternura y risa al muchacho -Pero Kero ya le dio su merecido- Terminó la muchacha con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Esa acción causó risa al pelinegro ganándose un golpe de advertencia en el hombro por parte de la castaña y, poco después, ambos estallaron a carcajadas.

Después de las risas se la pasaron jugando en el jardín, hasta que atardeció y cuando las estrellas empezaron a salir los dos muchachos se quedaron dormidos en el árbol de cerezos. Lo que ambos no sabían era que en todo momento habían sido observado por dos pares de ojos ambarinos y amatistas desde una de las ventanas del salón mientras los hombre discutían de cosas sin importancia para los niños. Lo que ellos no sabían era que ese fallo (N/A: El de no poner atención) les causaría muchos problemas, sobretodo a los dos niños que descansaban en el jardín sin imaginarse que esa tranquilidad no la volverían a tener hasta dentro de mucho, pero que mucho tiempo. Debido a que...

**_La pesadilla empezaba mañana..._**

* * *

**Gomen nasai, lo siento de verdad. Siento mucho la tardanza así que, como recompensa, os doy un adelanto:**

-Hermano, ¿que sucede?

-Lleva tela lo más lejos posible

-¿A donde vamos?

-Adios, monstruo...

-¡HERMANO!

-¿Eriol?

-No creo que volvamos nunca más a este lugar...

**¿Que os a parecido? ¿Como me a quedado este cap? Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Espero Reviews**


End file.
